womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Double Date
Double Date was a singing duo consisting of a fraternal Jewish twin sisters Barbara and Isabelle Kuylenburg (born March 22 1980 in Amsterdam). The duo is best known for their performance during the final round of the National Contest in 1999 . Content [ hide ] *1 Genesis *2 Email to Berlin *3 After the National Song Contest 1999 *4 External link Genesis [ edit ] Double Date was created by the producers Jeff Porter and Jeroen Flamman , better known as Flamman & Abraxas . At the request of the NIS they made a song for the National Contest in 1999 . Jan Rot was asked to write the text. The duo knocked on Barbara Kuylenburg, asking if she wanted to sing the song. This they did, but only if her sister also participated. Even when they were eleven years old figured the sisters in a film by Peter Greenaway. Later, a photo shoot for girls magazine Tina, followed models work include the Labour Wehkamp, they were guest presenters at Villa Achterwerk and they played as dancers in two video clips. Up to the fourth grade they were sitting in the banks of the Christian Scholengemeenschap Buitenveldertbaan. When they parted ways. Isabelle made in 1997 highschool and concluded, looking for adventure, for as a volunteer on akibbutz to work. Barbara, who a year later obtained her baccalaureate, could be her twin sister but badly missed and joined her in Israel . Email to Berlin [ edit ] The song Email to Berlin won the national final, but it caused some laughter. There were problems during the show with the monitors so not everyone could hear well. Himself while singing The twins sang thus so false that the audience, the judges and the presenters Linda de Mol and Paul de Leeuw destructive responded. Some attendees suspected that it was a joke of Banana Split , reinforced by the fact that Ralph Inbar was in the audience. The very first point that was distributed during the final was a point for Double Date. This elicited by Paul de Leeuw dry comical phrase: "So, who are the scratch." The song finished in last place. However, the act gave the twins a lot more publicity than the winner Marlayne . The weeks following the final of the National Contest was featured in several television programs. Double Date The song, the vocals were recorded in Tel Aviv, was released as a single and became a minor hit. The next single The Logical Song , a cover of Supertramp , was seen much on television, but was not hit. When the elections in that year for theProvincial Council , there were large billboards throughout Netherlands which hung a picture of the twins was seen, stood below: " Do more with your voice ! " After the National Song Festival 1999 [ edit ] In 2000, Isabelle was a participant in the television program Big Brother VIPS . Barbara on September 22, 2005 its doctoraalbul English language and culture obtained at the University of Amsterdam . Isabelle graduated Teacher Health and Welfare Second Degree at the University of Amsterdam and works as a teacher . Category:Women's music